


Fen'Harel's Bride

by EmilyDragonette



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bittersweet, Dalish Elves, Elves, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyDragonette/pseuds/EmilyDragonette
Summary: Tears slipped down my cheeks as the doors opened to a blurry room filled with people, and the man I’d always dreamt of marrying standing at the altar. I slowly began to walk alone, each sob threatening to burst from my lips.My brother would have walked me down the aisle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read.  
> Absorb.  
> Read Again.  
> Cry.

AN ONLOOKER

She was a beauty. 

A terrifying sight to behold up there by his side, but a beauty nonetheless. We all stood in the courtyard in awe when Fen’harel first walked out with her at his side. They looked positively radiant, and she glowed with a soft golden hue that matched her skin. 

I clapped, my own sharp sound joining the others that seemed to rain down from all directions. Our Fen’harel beamed with affection for the woman at the side—his bride to be. His dark hair twisted down into a twine that shook in the softly blowing wind, as if nature was also giving its congratulations. His pale skin was such a contrast to hers, but his shoulders were back and he simply oozed the power of a leader.

You could see the love he had for her sparkling in his eyes.

She, on the other hand, was much more delicate. While the woman still had the stance and gaze of a prideful being, something was darkening her brown eyes. Cinnamon strands of hair flowed in waves over one of her eyes, guarding it from the world around her while she held her smile. She waved, showing excitement and beaming just as much as our leader, yet something about her still seemed sorrowful. 

Her gorgeous white gown cascaded like water down onto the bright green forest floor, and shifted ever so slightly when she hugged a nearby child. While the dress was absolutely stunning, it would not be the dress she wore for the ceremony. That one would be truly beautiful, especially since our leader had the best seamstresses work day and night to make it. They did so gladly.  
One of the woman’s arms slipped into Fen’harel’s as they waved their goodbyes and slowly began to make their way back toward their home. Just as she turned away, I saw a tear slip down her face. Perhaps she was just excited for her wedding?

THE BRIDE

They were all so happy here with this man as their leader. Fen’harel. Solas. 

I swallowed the thick lump in my throat. My betrothed. 

This was not a choice of mine to make, nor was it something I could take back. What we had was simple at first: a growing compassion for one another through mutual trust and a blooming friendship. What we ended up with was a love that stood through disagreement after disagreement, and now had taken us here. The only part of that love that remained was in my teary eyes as I looked into the face of the man I used to call vhenan, and found only a monster in its place. 

Had Solas ever even existed? Not anymore he didn't, if he ever did. Fate was a cruel mistress.

These happy elves had no idea what kind of a man he was. Solas—Fen’harel was their savior, their leader, their ‘god’ though few called him that. It wasn't long ago that my brother had once been like that. I shivered lightly as the wind blew, sending ice all through my bones and latching onto my skin with icy hands that struggled to pry Fen’harel’s fingers off of mine.  
I was a bargaining chip. Fen’harel wouldn't hurt the Inquisition if I married him, and, most of all, he wouldn't hurt my brother. I left them in the dead of night, with a letter in my place explaining how I loved them all and wished them the best. I thought about that night often these days, and wondered how it could have been worth it. 

Maybe it wasn't.

A small child slowly came to a stop in front of me, holding her arms up to be held. I gently bent down and wrapped my arms around her small frame, my white dress shifting. It was supposed to mirror the one I would be wearing for…. for the wedding. I didn't care for a dress in the slightest, but my betrothed had insisted.  
In truth, Solas—Fen’harel had spoken to me quite a lot over the last few days. As he read and spoke to me about the fade I found myself falling into the same routine as before. It was as if nothing had changed, and we were still the same odd pair that Varric had placed bets on.

A few pieces of the old Solas peeked out from beneath Fen’harel, making me stop in my tracks. A little glint there, a little curl of a smile there, and that know-it-all disposition that had caused me to revolve around him. It made me wish, more than anything, that he had told me before. I’d asked him several times why he hadn't, but he never gave me a straight answer. The only kiss we shared since my coming here had been sour and filled with an angry passion. I hadn't responded, and my hands pushed him away instead of pulling him closer.  
He didn't understand. 

“Why do you push me away?” He asked softly. “Don’t you love me vhenan?”  
“I fell in love with Solas, not Fen’harel.” I would answer before going back to my room. I made sure I locked it before going to bed every night, and was always sure that no one was there before I did so. 

Perhaps it was simply habit taking over. 

I rose back up from the child and waved once more—this time slower and with a little less enthusiasm. Solas gently pulled me away from the crowd, knocking one of my awaiting tears loose. His stormy eyes softened—almost as if I’d entered the eye of the storm—but he did not reach to wipe it away. It rested there on my cheek before following its path down to the ground. My steps were sluggish as we walled back to that prison where I wasn't allowed to do anything. I couldn't leave without Solas—Fen’harel, and every activity I had revolved around his presence.  
I thought of my brother with every step that took me into the next day, and the Inquisition with every breath that entered my lungs. 

As I slipped on that wedding dress and stared at my sullen reflection, I found myself crying. Dorian and Vivienne would be fawning over the intricate details and steady stitching of the lace at the edges, while Leliana and Josie would have asked if it fit with tears shining in their eyes. 

As I stood behind the closed doors, awaiting their opening I found myself dreadfully nervous. Cole would have known how to fix it, and Bull would have cracked some jokes about a honeymoon. Tears slipped down my cheeks as the doors opened to a blurry room filled with people, and the man I’d always dreamt of marrying standing at the altar. I slowly began to walk alone, each sob threatening to burst from my lips. 

My brother would have walked me down the aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a like if you enjoyed! I do also enjoy comments and feedback on what parts you liked!


End file.
